gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Umber (The Grand Campaign)
The Umbers are massive, hardy people; tempered by the rough Northern climate. They are one of the most ancient houses in the North. They are descendants of the First Men and believe in the Old Gods of the forest. They control the harsh land along the Bay of Seals, bordering the Gift and extending west to the Kingsroad - a place of wild hills and ancient forests of oak and pine. Its proximity to the Wall puts them at risk of wildling raids and they often get called upon to help defend against wildling raiders. The Umbers ruled in Last Hearth as "The Giant Kings" before House Starks reduced them from royals to vassals. Ever since then, the Umbers have been the most loyal, trustworthy and brutal vassals of the Starks. Lord Robett Umber Robett was the first son of Cregan Umber, who yielded the Lordship of Last Hearth to Robett by joining the Night's Watch out of honour. Robett's life at Last Hearth was quite peaceful; not getting too involved with the politics of Westeros. He had three daughters and finally a son to succeed him in his titles after he died a natural death at Last Hearth. Lord William "Giant's Fist" Umber William was the only son born of Robett; having three older sisters who he looked up to throughout his life. William's battle prowess has gained respect throughout the North, with William leading charges with his Umber armies against Wildlings several times in aid of the Night's Watch and the Wall. William was the catalyst of House Umber cementing their loyalty to House Stark. When William was not battling Wildlings at the Wall, he was leading Umber men to other castles and holdings throughout the North; helping House Stark eliminate the revolts of the other Northern Houses. William was succeeded by 5 true born sons, a daughter and a bastard son after dying of depression. Lord Cameron Umber Cameron was born the oldest true born son of William "Giant's Fist" Umber. Throughout Umber history, Cameron and his siblings were the first of their House to have the silver hair of the Valyrians. Although Cameron bore the Valyrian features, he still held true to the old ways of the North as his fathers have before him. Like William before him, Cameron proved his loyalty to House Stark by helping fight the other Northern lords revolting against House Stark. As Lord of Last Hearth, the Night's Watch sent Ravens constantly for help against Wildling raidings. Although most of the Umbers armies were always fighting other Northern armies, The Umbers always had a reserve that helped with the Wall. Lord Cameron Umber died during a battle in the Westerlands, fighting for his Stark Lord. Cameron had two sons and two daughters that carried on the Umber legacy. Lord Jon Umber Jon Umber was born an imbecile. Although he was bullied for most of his life, he had the courage, strength and bravado of an Umber Lord. For most of Jon's reign, he was not able to keep up with the tasks of a Lord. Although he held the title "Lord", it was his council and family who ruled from Last Hearth for him. Although Jon could not keep up with the itinerary of a nobleman, he was still a profficient warrior. His men still respected him as an Umber Lord and followed him to fight Wildlings and guard the Wall from invasions. Lord Jon had four sons and one daughter. Jon died in battle while defending the Wall against a Wildling invasion. Lord Benjicot Umber Benjicot was born eldest son of Jon Umber. He was born with average intelligence, unlike his father. Lord Benjicot was everything an Umber Lord was supposed to be; strong, huge and loyal to his Stark Lords. He fought in many battles for House Stark, including trips to the Wall and other Northern Castles to fight revolts. He befriended his Stark lord Rodrik, who leaned on Benjicot for military advice due to Rodrik's education in Stewardship. Benjicot was a veteran of many battles, but his last battle was his bloodiest. He succumbed to his wounds while fighting Wildlings at the Wall and defending the realm from foreign invasions. He had four sons and a daughter to live on the Umber name. Lord Eddard Umber Eddard Umber was the eldest of Lord Benjicot's children. He was taught military command and combat tactics from an early age by his father. He excelled in personal combat with a wide range of weapons. With the Kingdom in a Civil War, Lord Eddard Umber was one of the very first bannermen of House Stark to rally his armies and take up arms against the Targaryens along side House Baratheon. Eddard proclaimed to every Lord in the realm that Robert Baratheon is the only King that he would bend his knee to, and named King Robert "King of the Old Gods". During one of the final battles, Lord Rodrik Stark fell and was mortally wounded. Before he died, he entrusted Lord Eddard Umber with leading the Vanguard of the Northern Armies for one last push and told him "Let it be the hour of the Wolf, Lord Umber". Eddard lead the armies to one of the greatest victories of the war, solidifying Robert Baratheon as King of Westeros. Eddard died a natural death, granting the lands of Last Hearth to his three sons of House Umber; in the new Kingdom of House Baratheon. Lord Jon II Umber Jon II was the eldest son of Eddard Umber. He had learned how to be a just, loyal and trustworthy Lord and vassal from his father as well as being a brutal warrior. Due to Jon's massive size, strength and prowess in battle, he was well respected throughout the North and the Wall. Jon was able to root out Wildling invasions at the Wall throughout his life, helping the Night's Watch when they needed support most. The Wildlings cowered in fear when they saw Umber armies approach the Wall. If any Wildlings were brave enough to face Jon and his men, they never lived to tell the story. Lord Jon Umber wielded a Battle Axe so gigantic, barely any other man in the North could wield it. In his later years, Lord Jon was mortally wounded during a wildling siege at the Wall and was incapable of his Lordly duties. He died peacefully in his comatose state and was survived by two daughters and a son. Lord William II Umber William was born eldest son of Jon II. Jon named his eldest son after his ancestor "Giant's Fist" out of pride of House Umber and what William the first did for their legacy. William was as huge and strong as his father; but wielded a two-handed sword instead of his father's Battle Axe. Lord William II always held true to his duty and honour, calling his banners to defend the wall from Wildling invasions throughout his life as Lord as his ancestors of House Umber are known to do due to their close proximity to the Wall. For House Umber's contribution to defending the Wall, calling their banners to war for House Stark no matter what the Starks needed and being the most true and loyal vassals of the Starks, Lord Benjicot rewarded William II with the High Lordship of Karhold; the ancient seat of House Karstark. William was most honoured by this gesture sent by Lord Benjicot; permanently cementing House Umber's love, loyalty and respect for House Stark of Winterfell. When late Lord Benjicot called the banners to sail south to join their King against the rebelling Blackfyres, William was ready with his 8,000 forces of Umber men coming from both Last Hearth and Karhold. Although Lord Benjicot passed away before he could join the war, William was ever so respectful to fly the Umber banner behind Lord Benjicot's son, the new Lord Jorah Stark. Lord Jorah has always been a close friend of William; both having a massive respect for one another since their teenage years. Once Jorah became Lord Paramount of the North, he appointed William II to be the Justiciar of the North. Celebrations had to be postponed, because this was time for war. Umber War Galleys from Karhold and Seal's Shore were a large part of the Stark Fleet. They sailed South towards Dorne and back Northwest, past the two Reaches and came up to the Kingdom Capital; The Isles of Orys. The Isles of Orys, most notibly Hammerhorn, were being sieged by the Blackfyre rebels. Umber and Stark men got off their boats and broke the Sieges of the Castle of Hammerhorn. Lord William was one of the leading Commanders of the Northman armies, easily taking the Castle of Hammerhorn back from the Blackfyre rebels.